1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which terminal fittings are locked in cavities by resin locks.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,958 and FIG. 10 herein show connectors with resiliently deformable locks. With reference to FIG. 10, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 are inserted into cavities 3 formed in the housing 1. Each cavity 3 has a resiliently deformable lock 4 cantilevered along an insertion direction of the terminal fitting 2. The lock 4 is pushed and deformed as the terminal fitting 2 is inserted into the cavity 3. However, the lock 4 returns resiliently to its original shape and fits into a locking hole 5 of the terminal fitting 2 to lock the terminal fitting 2 that has been inserted to a proper position.
The lock 4 arguably could be thicker to reinforce the locking force on the terminal fitting 2. However, this requires a larger deformation permitting space 6 to permit deformation of the thicker lock 4. A larger deformation permitting space 6 conflicts with a design need for reducing the height of the connector.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to reinforce a lock without hindering miniaturization of a connector.
The invention relates to a connector with a housing that has cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A resiliently deformable lock is cantilevered along a wall of each cavity for locking the terminal fitting in the respective cavity. A projection is formed on a surface of the lock facing the wall of the cavity along which the lock extends and a recess is formed in the wall that faces the lock for receiving the projection when the lock deforms.
The projection reinforces the locking force of the lock, but also reduces the amount of resilient deformation of the lock. However, the recess in the wall of the cavity that faces the lock enables the projection to escape. Thus, a necessary dimension of the deformation permitting space between the lock and the wall of the cavity is less and the connector can be smaller.
The cavity preferably has no side walls at the opposite widthwise sides of the lock. Thus, at least one side of the lock projects from side surfaces of the terminal fitting, and the projecting ends of the lock can be pushed by a disengaging jig for deforming and disengaging the lock. The locking force is reinforced by the wider lock, and the construction of a portion to disengage the lock is simplified.
The projection preferably is at a substantially widthwise center position and is symmetrical on the lock. Thus, the lock can be deformed straight in a well-balanced manner and, as a result, the terminal fitting can be inserted smoothly.
The projection may be in an area of the lock excluding at least one widthwise side thereof, and only the one side of the lock contacts an opening edge of the recess when the lock is deformed. Thus, the lock undergoes a twisting resilient deformation. Accordingly, a degree of the resilient deformation of the entire lock is smaller while ensuring a sufficient lifted extent of the lock to a specified position necessary for permitting passage of the terminal fitting. As a result, the deformation permitting space can be made smaller and the height of the connector housing can be reduced further.
A front cap preferably is mounted to the front of the housing. The front cap preferably has a shake preventing wall to hold the terminal fitting tightly in cooperation with a wall of the cavity substantially opposite from the wall where the lock is provided. Thus, the terminal fitting is prevented from shaking.
The front cap may have a retainer to project into a deformation permitting space for the lock. The front cap is mounted after the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity and locked by the lock. The retainer then projects into the deformation permitting space to prevent the deformation of the lock and hence locks the terminal fitting doubly.
The cavities may be provided at two or more stages, and the recess is formed in the wall to communicate with an adjacent cavity.
The projection preferably is formed so as not to project into the adjacent cavity also when the lock is deformed.
The lock preferably is substantially as wide as the cavity.
The projection preferably has a substantially trapezoidal cross section.
The projection preferably is substantially in parallel to the wall of the cavity when the lock is in an unbiased condition.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. Even though embodiments are described separately, single features may be combined to additional embodiments.